


En un impulso

by amandabeicker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Doctor y Amy se dirigen a activar un vórtice, dejando a Rory en la TARDIS, pero… algo no sale del todo bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un impulso

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto crack de [](http://seelphy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seelphy.livejournal.com/)**seelphy**. Situado en algún momento indefinido entre la temporada 5 y la 6.

Era un hecho: el Doctor tenía mucha experiencia con los cambios de cuerpo. A lo largo de sus múltiples regeneraciones había tenido aspectos de toda clase, cada uno de ellos completamente distinto al anterior, con proporciones, físico y gustos radicalmente diferentes. Uno podía pensar que aquélla era una experiencia que te preparaba para casi cualquier eventualidad. Pero no: sin duda, no había estado preparado para _eso_. Y, por supuesto, tampoco había estado preparado para tener que correr con las físicamente imposibles botas de Amy. En realidad, se había manejado bastante bien al principio, consiguiendo trastabillar sólo ligeramente. Fue cuando intentó correr lo más rápido posible en dirección a la TARDIS cuando perdió el control completamente y le fue inevitable aterrizar en el suelo un par de veces. No era culpa suya; es que era difícil entender cómo podía Amy caminar así.

El día estaba siendo un auténtico desastre, ésa era la verdad más absoluta e innegable. Pero aún podía empeorar, por lo que decidió darse prisa. Así que el Doctor, pelirrojo, pecoso y desubicado, trastabilló hasta la puerta entornada de la TARDIS y la abrió de golpe. La madera se estrelló contra la pared con un sonoro “plaf” y se entornó sola por el impulso, hecho que el Doctor aprovechó para cerrarla tras él. Se apoyó sobre la puerta, bloqueándola con los brazos extendidos y exhalando una bocanada de aire reprimido.

—¡Amy! —Rory, con las manos sujetando fuertemente dos de las palancas de la consola de la TARDIS, se giró de improviso, y le saludó, sonriéndole. Con una sonrisa que, obviamente, no iba dedicada a él.

—Oh. Rory. Hola. —A decir verdad, el Doctor prácticamente había olvidado que le había dejado allí. Le resultó cuanto menos curioso hablarle y ver que el nombre le salió con el acento escocés de Amy. Con toda probabilidad le hubiera hecho bastante más gracia si no se encontrara en una situación tan complicada—. ¿Le has dado a la palanca, como te pedí?

Rory parpadeó repetidamente. Aquella expresión confundida tan habitual en él fue apareciendo gradualmente en su rostro: —Ahm… Amy, tú… no me…

—¿Le has dado, Rory?

—¡Claro que sí! —repuso él, haciendo un gesto hacia la consola de la TARDIS—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? ¿Y dónde está el Doctor?

—Ha habido imprevistos —soltó rápidamente el Doctor, separándose de la puerta y subiendo de un salto los tres escalones para llegar al puente de mando. Su mente viajaba de un pensamiento otro, rápido, muy rápido, pensando soluciones, tocando botones y accionando palancas de la consola de la TARDIS. Se equivocó un par de veces dándole al botón que no era, pero era natural: después de todo, eran unas manos mucho más pequeñas que las suyas.

—Ehm… ¿te ha dicho el Doctor que toques todo eso? —Rory señaló los controles de la TARDIS con algo de aprensión.

—A decir verdad, no. Ha habido una…eh… migración, por decirlo de alguna forma —murmuró el Doctor. Sus ojos seguían centrados en el movimiento de sus propias manos, que activaban botones sin parar—. Imagínate un trasvase de agua, sólo que en el espacio y en el tiempo. Y sin agua, pero con trasvase y sólo un _poquito_ de inesperada energía en movimiento. O al menos, creo que se parece a eso.

Rory sacudió la cabeza, confundido: —Creo que probablemente estamos pasando demasiado tiempo con el Doctor—observó—. Eres igual de incomprensible que él.

—Tiene más sentido del que crees —opinó el Doctor.

—Sea como sea, habéis tardado muchísimo —señaló Rory, suavemente. Su mano se deslizó dulcemente sobre su hombro, en un gesto cariñoso—. Me tenías preocupado.

—Ah, _Rory_. —El Doctor se sobresaltó, arqueando la espalda y dando un paso hacia atrás. Consideró que la sonrisa que el joven le dedicaba tenía un cierto punto peligroso—. Rory, voy a tener que pararte ahí. Estoy _bastante_ seguro de que te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Quizá Rory no le había escuchado. O quizá era que era algo que Amy solía decir, en realidad, y a lo que ya ni prestaba atención. Fuera como fuera, Rory se lanzó contra él, recorriendo los centímetros que les separaban para atraerle por los hombros y unir sus labios suavemente. El Doctor trastabilló hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza y abriendo mucho los ojos. Su heroico intento por deshacerse del abrazo casi le costó una espectacular caída al suelo.

El sonido de la puerta fue el segundo sobresalto en menos de treinta segundos.

—¡AH! ¡AMY! —El Doctor se acercó de un salto a la entrada de la TARDIS por donde Amy, una Amy con un aspecto muy _doctoril_ , acababa de aparecer. Llevaba la pajarita torcida, el pelo cayéndole por encima de los ojos y, como era natural, parecía profundamente incómoda en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

—¡Doctor! —exclamó Amy, haciendo una elocuente señal para señalarse a sí misma—. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

—Nos ha afectado la energía del vórtice del exterior, un pequeño error de… eh… cálculo por mi parte —balbuceó el Doctor, más para sí mismo que para sus dos compañeros—. Si Rory le ha dado a la palanca, el destornillador sónico debería poder solucionarlo.

Se acercó a Amy para rebuscar en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de tweed y sacar triunfalmente su amado destornillador: —¡Ah, aquí está! —exclamó alegremente, apuntando a Amy con él y presionando el botón—. Aléjate, Rory.

El tenue puntito de luz verde del destornillador se vio acompañado por un creciente resplandor blanco, que se acrecentó instantes antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.

El Doctor se miró las manos, inquieto: —¡Ha funcionado!

—¿Qué… qué está pasando? —preguntó Rory, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—Lo más raro que me ha pasado en toda mi vida —bufó entonces Amy, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y pasándose las manos por el pelo pelirrojo—. Ah, ¡por fin! Es bueno volver a tener mi cuerpo. El tuyo es más incómodo de lo que parece.

—Díselo a la de las botas —señaló el Doctor, burlón. Se recolocó la pajarita y se alisó la chaqueta, que había quedado arrugada con un doblez extraño.

—ESPERAD. ¿Estáis hablando de… de un cambio de…?

—De cuerpos. Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado —explicó el Doctor, con su habitual rapidez—. Me alegro de que te hubiéramos dejado aquí, un intercambio de cuerpos triple hubiera sido más de lo que el universo puede resistir. O al menos, este universo. Hay otros universos menos quejicas, pero lamentablemente están mucho más lejos.

Rory exhaló profundamente antes de volver a hablar: —Quieres decir que… cuando yo… realmente estaba…

—Sí.

—¿Que yo…?

—Exacto.

—Oh, no —dijo Rory, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos al puente de la nariz como si tuviera un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

—Tenéis esa costumbre los humanos, ¿verdad? No escucháis _nunca_ —replicó el Doctor, divertido, poniéndole especial énfasis a la palabra—. Tú también besas bien, por cierto. Sois una pareja de grandes besadores.

Rory agitó las manos delante de su cara, escandalizado: —¿Sabes qué? Vamos… vamos a dejarlo ahí.

El Doctor le dedicó una sonrisa divertida por toda respuesta, y volvió a concentrarse en las operaciones suficientes para poner en marcha la TARDIS. Sin duda, ya había tenido suficiente de aquel planeta, era el momento de realizar una salida estratégica.

Amy, cruzando los brazos por delante de su jersey rojo y sonriendo disimuladamente, se apoyó en la barandilla junto a un shockeado Rory: —Así que has besado al Doctor —señaló, divertida—. Parece ser que es algo que no podrás echarme en cara nunca más.

Parecía que le hacía mucha gracia. En cambio, Rory parecía seguir seriamente conmocionado: —…No se me había ocurrido eso.

—Tú piénsalo —rió Amy, dándole un ligero codazo.

Rory suspiró profundamente, haciéndola reír, y negó con la cabeza repetidamente. Y aquello fue todo lo que dijo durante un buen rato.

Esperar algunos minutos más antes de darle un ligero beso de reencuentro resultó ser una medida bastante acertada.  



End file.
